Y desde entonces ya todo cambio
by tatty1
Summary: ...así estaba en mi tercer mes de conocer bien a Draco, solo dios y Merlín saben toda la fuerza de voluntad que ponía para no besarlo... One-Shot


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.k Rowling yo solo juego con la pareja...**

_**[ ... Era de noche y estaba por llover y su mirada recorría mi ser... ]**_

_Es increíble como en una sola noche pueden cambiar montones de cosas, es increíble como una horrible noche lluviosa puede pasar a ser en simples minutos, una noche tolerable, hasta podría decir agradable..._

_Durante el inicio de la estúpida y aburrida fiesta por la derrota de Voldemort que habían organizado el ministerio y Hogwarts en el mismo colegio, había sentido sus miradas sobre mí, y me había dedicado varias sonrisas, a pesar de que nuestro odio y diferencias habían quedado atrás hacia meses y que los insultos hacia el otro habían cesado. No me acostumbraba a su nueva personalidad, no me acostumbraba a un amable Draco Malfoy, eso no quiere decir que no crea en su cambio, al contrario, consideraba que si era genuino, al contrario de varias personas, pero aun así se me hacia bastante difícil acostumbrarme._

_En varias ocasiones había tenido el gusto, por llamarlo de alguna manera, de entablar cortas conversaciones amistosas con él, y digo cortas por que realmente lo eran, cruzábamos unas pocas palabras y luego nos sumergíamos en incómodos silencios, para que finalmente alguno de los dos inventar una excusa y saliera huyendo._

_Y se me hacia raro verlo sonreír, en los años que llevaba "conociéndolo", mayor mente había visto bailar en su rostro millones de sonrisas, pero eran sonrisas burlonas, de superioridad, esas sonrisas que me dedicaba eran completamente diferentes, sonrisas cargadas de amabilidad, resultaba realmente perturbante, varias veces no pude evitar timidamente, a pesar de mis pocas ganas de sonreír, de devolverle la sonrisa y no era solo por pura cortesía, algo dentro de mi me impulsaba a hacerlo._

_Iba a mitad de la fiesta, yo estaba con la mirada fija en la mesa en la que me encontraba sentada, sin muchos ánimos de estar allí realmente, si hubiese sido por mi no hubiese asistido a la fiesta, me hubiese quedado en mi habitación, pero eso significaría desilucionar a muchos y hacer notar mi tristeza, la tristeza que sentía debido a haber terminado con Ron, realmente lo amaba o eso pensaba. ¿Por qué termine con él entonces?, fácil, por mas que él ponía de todo su empeño por ocultarlo, me había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado, de una de mis amigas, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Luna y no lo culpaba, lo entendía y para que no se dañara la amistad que habíamos tenido por años, decidí cortar por lo sano, sin que él supiera las verdaderas razones, sin que él supiera que yo sabia que no me amaba. Deseaba que esa fiesta llegara a su fin, pero aun quedaba largo, largo rato para que eso pasara. Una mano nívea se poso antes mis ojos, sacandome de mis vacilaciones, no pude mas que levantar la mirada._

_**[...No Comprendo tu mirada y no puedo... decirte no quiero...]**_

_Draco Malfoy, me encontré con la gris mirada de Draco Malfoy, me sonrió como lo estuvo haciendo toda la noche y aun extendiéndome su mano me pregunto_

_-¿Bailarias conmigo?- Y a pesar de no tener ganas, de no querer, al mirar sus ojos y al ver algo extraño en ellos de mis labios escapo un bajo "Si" y tome su mano. Me guió hacia la pista de baile, donde distintos de nuestros conocidos bailaban alegremente, mientras charlaban, una ves en la pista de baile el tomo una de mis mano, mientras que la otra la depositaba en mi cintura, yo sostuve la mano que el estaba agarrando y mi otra mano la dirigí a su hombro. Era extraño, ya el hecho de estar bailando con él, pero mas extraño se me hacia el hecho de haber aceptado, por el simple hecho que yo detestaba bailar cualquier tipo de vals, no por que no supiera bailar, al contrario, se podía decir que bailaba muy bien, pero no eran de mi agrado los Vals. Pero como lo dije, algo en su mirada no me dejo negarme._

_Bailamos en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos unos pocos segundos, silencio que el se encargo de romper_

_-Estas muy bonita- Me dijo al tiempo que me sonreía mostrándome sus perfectos dientes, el corazón se me acelero y la sangre subió a mis mejillas_

_-Gracias.- Murmure desviando mis ojos de los suyos -Vos también estas muy guapo_

_Juro que quise que la tierra mi tragase, no se como habían salido esas palabras de mi boca, usualmente yo me guardaba ese tipo de comentarios, me puse aun mas roja si eso era posible y el rió suavemente y no pude evitarlo, reí con el, por que seguro me veía como un tomate._

_Sin saber en que preciso momento, empezamos a hablar de distintos temas, libros, música y demás cosas, me contó varias anécdotas suyas y me reí de ellas, mucho mas me reí cuando me recordó el puñetazo que le había dado en tercero_

_-Lo siento, pero realmente te lo merecías- Comente_

_-Lo se_

_Mientras hablabamos no dejamos de bailar en ningún momento y realmente me sentía cómoda, no como en esas cortas conversaciones. Principalmente por que me había dado cuenta que Draco, no era lo que había aparentado durante esos seis años, que era un chico completamente diferente, claro, al menos eso me parecía, no lo sabia a ciencia cierta, pero al menos para mi, no era el mismo de siempre. Ese brillo extraño que tenia en su mirada no abandono sus ojos ni un solo momento mientras hablabamos, reíamos y bailábamos, siempre estuvo allí y yo me preguntaba a que se debía. Durante las horas que estuve en u compañía, si por que fueron horas me olvide absolutamente de toso, me olvide de la horrible tormenta que se desataba afuera del castillo, me olvide de mis pocos ánimos de estar en la fiesta, de mis nulas ganas de bailar, de la tristeza y de que supuestamente amaba a Ronald, durante esas horas, me sentí realmente feliz, contenta, realmente él había logrado que la pasara realmente bien en la fiesta a la cual no había querido ir._

_Finalmente el final de la fiesta llego, ese final que hacia unas horas atrás había deseado que llegara, sin embargo, ahora no quería que terminara, ahora me sentía realmente bien en su compañía y temía, sabia que el volver a mi habitación haría que todo lo que había olvidado, volviera... _

_-Bueno, la pase muy bien Hermione- Dijo él empezando a despedirse_

_-Yo también, realmente mejoraste mi noche- Le sonreí, mientras besaba su mejilla a modo de despedida- nos vemos_

_-Que tengas dulces sueños... Nos vemos- y antes de irme, me pareció que el brillo de sus ojos había disminuido un poco, pero no le di importancia, llegue a mi cuarto y me puse mi pijama dispuesta a dormirme, pero no lo conseguí y por mas que espere a que los recuerdos tristes vinieran a mi, solo vino a mi su rostro, sonriendo y el brillo de sus ojos. Me sorprendió ese hecho, y no pude evitar que una sonrisa surcara de mi boca. No pude dormir, pero no me importo_

_**[ ... Los jardines del colegio, mi sitio favorito el fin de semana, para ver las estrellas... ]**_

_Cuando salí de mi cama, no eran mas de las diez de la mañana, si lo se, estoy loca, contando que ayer viernes había asistido a una fiesta de la cual había vuelto a las seis de la madrugada y a eso sumarle que no había podido dormir por cierto chico de ojos grises que rondaba en mi mente, sin saber el por que... luego de salir de mi cama, bañarme, cambiarme, baje a desayunar, como era de esperarse el comedor estaba casi desierto, solo habían unos pocos alumnos de 1º,2º y 3º, pero de cuarto para arriba no se divisaba a nadie, desayune, estuve una media hora en el gran comedor, luego me dirigí a mi amada biblioteca, por ahí si leía, me agarraba sueño, quien sabe._

_Busque en los distintos estantes y sectores, ojeando a ver si algún libro llamaba mi atención, realmente ninguno lo hice, aun así después de un rato, tome uno de los primeros libros que paso por mi vista, me senté en mi mesa habitual y me concentre en el libro, aunque el libro era bastante aburrido y la trama para nada llamativa, no conseguí que el sueño hiciera acto de presencia, estuve casi todo el día en la biblioteca, no fui a comer, realmente había desayunado demasiado como para tener hambre, tampoco me preocupe por darle señales de vida a mi amigos, conociendolos probablemente dormirían como hasta las siete de la tarde, realmente amaba estar en la biblioteca, por eso había veces que pasaba horas allí, principalmente por que allí encontraba silencio y la paz que muchas veces necesitaba. Cuando ya eran las cuatro de la tarde salí de ahí, me puse a rrecorer los distintos pasillos, buscando que hacer, recién ahora se divisaban algunos pocos alumnos con cara de dormidos, sonreí y seguí caminando estuve alrededor de dos horas caminando sin rumbo fijo y en mi mente constantemente aparecía él, no sabia el por que y tampoco quería averiguarlo, pero algo en mi estomago se revolvia, tenia ganas... Necesitaba verlo y durante esas dos horas que di vuelta inconscientemente lo buscaba a él y solo a él..._

_Serian como las siete de la tarde cuando luego de hacer nada, decidí ir a seguir haciendo nada, pero esta vez en los jardines, ya estaba anocheciendo y en el cielo se podían ver las primeras estrellas, llegando cerca de la orilla de lago, suspire y me senté contemplando el cielo quedando completamente hipnotizada, estuve varios minutos así, hasta que unas suaves pisadas me asustaron y me di vuelta de golpe._

_-Lo siento, no quería asustarte- Me dijo quien había estado buscando sin saberlo durante dos largas horas, se sentó a mi lado y no pude evitar sonreirle_

_-¿Como dormiste?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar, él dejo de mirar el cielo y me miro a los ojos_

_-Bastante bien, no hace mucho que me levante_

_-Me alegro- dije sinceramente mientras me recostaba en el pasto y seguía contemplando las estrellas_

_-¿Vos?¿Como dormiste?, se te nota cansada- Comento, mientras se recostaba a mi lado mirandome, aun así seguí mirando al cielo_

_-No dormí, no pude_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por que usualmente luego de las fiestas no puedo dormir- mentí, pero no le iba a decir la razón de mi insomnio... Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar pero al contrario de otros no me pareció un silencio incomodo, todo lo contrario, poco a poco empecé a sentir pesados y no pude evitar cerrarlos minutos después me sumí en la inconsciencia... _

_**[ ... No, no resisto, no tenerte aquí... ]**_

_-Hermione- sentía una dulce voz llamarme, pero la sentía a lo lejos, como si estuviera a varios metros de mi- Hermione despierta- volvió a repetir la misma voz dulcemente, esta ves mas cerca... Fui abriendo los ojos lentamente -Hermione- Levante ala mirada, era Draco quien me llamaba, me sonrió y me percate, estábamos en los jardines, yo me había dormido y... Mientras dormia me había abrasado a su cintura quedando mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Me incorpore rápidamente quedando sentada, lo mire realmente avergonzada_

_-Lo siento, realmente no me di cuenta- Me disculpe sintiendo mis mejillas arder_

_-No te preocupes, no me molesto, te hubiese dejado dormir mas, pero son las nueve treinta y sabes que dentro de poco no se permiten alumnos rondando por los pasillos- dijo él sonriendome_

_Nos incorporamos y nos dirigimos dentro del castillo, fuimos directo al Gran Comedor, pues yo no comía desde la mañana y el después de haberse levantado no había comido nada... Cada uno se fue a su mesa y luego de la cena yo me dirigí a mi habitación, moría de sueño, al llegar no tarde mucho en caer en brazos de Morfeo y soñé con él... Soñé con Draco, sueños sin sentido, pero en fin sobre él... _

_Los días pasaban rápido, Cada día me llevaba mejor con Draco, estaba con él cuando no estaba con mis amigos, o cuando el no lo estaba con los suyos, hubo varias veces que sus amigos y lo mios estaban un rato con nosotros, pero no era mucho rato... Me encantaba pasar tiempo con él, era como una necesidad, quería estar la mayor parte del día con él..._

_Cuando no nos veiamos por un día o dos, en realidad cuando no hablabamos, no resistía no tenerlo conmigo, disfrutaba tenerlo a mi lado..._

_Y así, pasaron dos meses, dos largos meses en los que lo conocí mas a fondo y él me conoció a mi..._

_**[ ... Aunque yo quiera no lo puedo evitar... **_

_**... Miro sus ojos y lo quiero besar... ]**_

_Dos meses en los que soñaba constantemente con él, que vivía en mi mente y cada día era mas importante para mi..._

_Estábamos hablando, mejor dicho intercambiando opiniones sobre un par de libros... Pero pocas veces me concentraba en lo que decía, mi mirada pasaba de sus ojos a sus labios, no sabia lo que me pasaba, al mirar sus ojos, aun con ese brillo que me era imposible de descifrar y sus labios finos y rosados, por mas que quisiera no podía, me moria de ganas de besarlo y estaba mal, eramos amigos... Solo amigos... _

_Derrepente me quede callada y deje de escucharlo al tiempo que desviaba mi mirada de su rostro, no podía seguir pensando así, la única que saldría lastimada si esto se me iba de las manos, sabia que iba a ser yo..._

_-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto preocupado al verme con la vista perdida_

_-Sí, solo pensaba en... Tonterías. ¿Que me decías?_

_-Que para mi "Romeo & Julieta" es un asco- Lo mire indignada y el sonrió aun más, sabia que amaba ese libro..._

_**[ ... Él es mi amigo... Pero me enamore... ]**_

_Y así estaba en mi tercer mes de conocer bien a Draco, solo dios y Merlín saben toda la fuerza de voluntad que ponía para no besarlo... _

_Hoy era uno de esos días en lo que sabia que no lo iba a ver, era épocas de examen y realmente todos estábamos muy ocupados con nuestros estudio y por primera es en años, no conseguí la concentración que necesitaba para estudiar para el maldito examen de posiones que teníamos en tres días... Luego de estar media hora en mi cuarto intentando concentrarme con resultados nulos, decidí ir hacia los jardines a dar una vuelta y despejarme, todo él tiempo él estaba en mi cabeza y no sabia la maldita razón. Me senté en los jardines y me cubrí la cara con las manos frustrada, desesperada, ansiosa y triste... No era posible que el no verlo me ponga así, era un amigo mas, cuando no veía Ron o Harry no me ponía así, hasta aveces agradecía el no verlos, pero con Draco no, necesitaba verlo, saque de mi cara mis manos y mire alrededor, había una pareja de enamorados caminando de la mano mientras se daban pequeños besos... Desee... ser esa chica y que el chico fuera... fuera... Draco. Me quede congelada ante mis pensamientos, pensamientos que tenia hace días y que había ignorado hasta hoy..._

_Llegue a la peor conclusión que podía tener en esos momentos..._

_...Me había enamorado de mi amigo. _

_Me desespere ante tal descubrimiento, había sido tan tonta como para enamorarme de Draco, eso explicaba mis reacciones..._

_Como cuando mi corazón se aceleraba tan solo de tenerlo cerca, como constantemente estaba sonrojada en su presencia, mis nervios, las mariposas en el estomago, las ganas de besarlo, de tenerlo conmigo, el por que lo extrañaba... lo explicaba todo, sentía mas que simple amistad por el..._

_y me quería morir..._

_Durante los próximos días después de los examenes hice lo que toda mujer valiente hubiese hecho (Nótese el sarcasmo)..._

_... Lo esquive. si lo esquive como una maldita cobarde y me escondía de él, sabia que se había dado cuenta que lo evitaba y varias veces vi dolor en su mirada y me sentí horrible por ello, pero no sabia que hacer._

_**[ ... Sola aquí, sentada sin saber que hacer... ]**_

_Dos semanas, habían pasado dos semanas desde mi "descubrimiento" y yo seguía en lo mismo, parecía que jugara a un juego llamado ´´esquivemos a Draco´´. Varias veces moria por correr donde él y disfrutar de su compañía, aunque sea como simple amigos, por que esa necesidad de quererlo cerca no había desaparecido, todo lo contrario, cada día se hacia mas fuerte y tenia que poner toda mi voluntad para no correr donde él._

_Varias veces intento hablar conmigo, o casualidad, yo siempre estaba haciendo algo importante o estaba acompañada de alguien._

_Y bueno aquí me ven... Sola, sentada en la biblioteca y para no perder la costumbre digamos que pensando en él, solo en el, no sabia que hacer, sabia que el seguir esquivandolo no serviría de mucho, me hacia daño a mi y probablemente a él también..._

_No había una maldita noche en la que no soñara con él. Bueno aunque mis sueños se habían convertido en pesadillas, en las que yo le decía lo que sentía y el se reía... O me dejaba sola..._

_Por eso seguía huyendo, tenia miedo de que eso pasara en la realidad si le digo lo que siento. No soportaria que se alejara de mi._

_**[ ... Me eh equivocado, eso yo ya lo se... **_

_**... Pero es muy tarde y ya no hay nada que hacer...**_

_**... Es lo que siento y no lo puedo cambiar... ]**_

_... Y acá seguía, en el mismo lugar que hacia dos horas, en la estúpida biblioteca, me encontraba "Leyendo". Bah, puras mentiras, estaba pensando en Draco... _

_Sabia queme había equivocado y mucho, principalmente me había equivocado al enamorarme de él, pero eso no viene al caso por que no fue mi culpa, era culpa de ese órgano que llaman corazón, en ese caso, era muy tarde ya, era lo que sentía y definitivamente sabia, algo que no podía cambiar..._

_Pero claro, también me había equivocado al alejarlo de mi... al esquivarlo, no le hacia ningún bien a él y mucho menos a mi... Contra eso tampoco había nada que hacer... O tal vez si, pero no tenia la valentía de después de dos semanas de ignorancia, ir y decirle "Hola... ¿Como estas?"..._

_Lo hecho, hecho estaba, mal hecho, pero hecho al fin._

_**[ ... Ahora que sabe que ya todo cambio... **_

_**... Quiero que sienta lo que hoy siento yo... ]**_

_Vedme aquí, recostada en el pasto mirando las estrellas... Va "Mirando", no las miraba ya que permanecia con los ojos cerrados, pero bueno da igual... Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos sobre cierto rubio que no me percate de la presencia de alguien más, hasta que este me hablo al oído_

_-Bien, ahora no estas ocupada ¿O si?- Me quede congelada, no me moví, no abrí los ojos, ¡Ni siquiera respire!...-En todo caso si estas "Ocupada" no me importa, me vas a decir por que te alejaste de mi, por que me esquivas_

_Pude sentir una gota de dolor en las ultimas palabras y se me formo un nudo en mi garganta, me acorde de respirar y largue aire, lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos..._

_Pero, no eran los mismos que semanas atrás, ese brillo que tanto me intrigaba, ahora era casi inexistente_

_-No... yo no.. -Empecé diciendo como estúpida, ¡Bien! ¡Él Oscar para la mayor estúpida es para...! ¡Sí, Hermione Granger!- Yo, no puedo_

_-¿Que no podes?¿Estar conmigo? ¿Ser mi amiga?- me pregunto con dolor_

_-No, no es eso- dije desesperada por creer lo que no era- No puedo decirte mis razones, soy lo suficientemente cobarde como para hacerlo_

_-¿Cobarde? Vamos, eres Gryffindor, no eres cobarde_

_-Ja, y que, que sea de Gryffindor, eso no me garantiza la valentía, pude que para ciertas cosas si sea valiente, pero para decirte ciertas cosas no...- Le dije bajando la mirada- Soy lo suficientemente cobarde como para no decirte lo que me pasa y alejarme de vos_

_-Pensé que era aunque sea algo importante para vos...-Empezó diciendo, mientras yo lentamente subía mi mirada- Pensé que eras... Mi amiga- Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar rumbo al castillo y la desesperacion se apodero de mi y hice lo que tanto dije que no podía hacer. Lo agarre de una mano y lo hice mirarme y se lo dije mientras tomaba su cara entre mis manos para que me mirara a los ojos, intento safarse para seguir caminando, pero no se como no pudo..._

_-Sí soy tu amiga... y ese es mi problema que no quiero ser solo tu amiga- Me miro confundido- Sos mucho mas importante para mi de lo que te podes llegar a imaginar, no hay un maldito día en el que no piense en vos, no hay una maldita noche en la que no te sueñe, no hay ni un solo minuto del día en el que no te quiera mi lado... y por eso me aleje -Lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rostro mientras seguía hablando- me aleje por que, por que te quiero mas de lo que debería, por que no sabia como manejar lo que siento y todavía no se como hacerlo, Me aleje por miedo a que si te enterabas, te alejaras vos de mi... Me enamore de vos y ya no puedo olvidarte..._

_Le solté la cara y espere unos segundo a ver si me decía algo... Pero no me dijo nada, se quedo quieto en el lugar mirándome confundido... Ahora él sabia que todo había cambiado y moría de ganas de que sintiera lo mismo, pero tal parecía que no... Me aleje con pasos apresurados hacia el castillo mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de mis ojos y los sollozos se hacían mas fuertes..._

_**[ ... Y aunque el tiempo lo pueda sanar...**_

_**... Estoy agonizando por ti... ]**_

_Pero no pude llegar al castillo, me derrumbe fuera, caí de rodillas al piso mientras enterraba mi cara entre mis manos, estaba de rodillas sobre el pasto, con la cabeza gacha y las manos sobre mi cara intentando ocultar mi llanto, era mucho mas doloroso de lo que me había imaginado, sentía como si un hueco se abriera en mi pecho y me impedía respirar con regularidad..._

_Sí, probablemente el tiempo sana, pero ese era problema, el tiempo, mientras tendría que soportar el dolor..._

_**[ ... Me tiembla el alma... Te tengo tan cerca...**_

_**... Que puedo besarte y me desespera...]**_

_Sentí unas manos frías tomar las mías y apartarlas de mi rostro, mantuve los ojos cerrados, sabia que era él, su olor era inconfundible..._

_-Hermione yo...-Su aliento choco contra mi cara y me estremecí, sin poder evitarlo- Yo... _

_-Perdón... Perdón por arruinarlo todo- lo corte en un susurro y con la voz rota, sabia que se iba disculpar por no poder sentir lo mismo que yo, pero no quería escucharlo de su boca, me haría mas daño_

_-¡No!... Hermione yo también te amo-Me dijo de golpe... ¡Bravo! ahora también alucino cosas que no son- Perdón por no haber reaccionado antes, pero, no podía creer lo que me decías, no podía creer que también me amas... Por favor mirame- Rogó al ver que yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, claro que seguía con los ojos cerrados, sabia que si los abría él no estaría frente a mi, estaría sola, por que todo eran alucinaciones mías, pero aun así, obedecí a su pedido, abrí los ojos lentamente y me sorprendió verlo frente a mi, sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos a escasos centímetros de sus labios... Las lágrimas habían cesado de un momento a otro, lo mire a los ojos y pude volver a ver ese brillo que hacia minutos estaba totalmente opacado, ahora brillaba mas que antes..._

_-¿De verdad me queres?- pregunte en apenas un susurro_

_-No, yo nunca dije que te quisiera...- Como lo dije, había alucinado...- Yo dije que te amaba- o talvez no_

_Sonreí feliz y él sin esperarmelo acorto la nula distancia entre ambos y me beso, abrí los ojos como platos, pero lentamente los fui cerrando y le correspondí el beso, movía sus labios sobre los mios con movimientos dulces, como suaves caricias... Al fin podía besarlo, al fin probaba sus labios, al fin me correspondí, no cabía en mi felicidad. Delineo con la punta de su lengua mis labios y yo entreabrí mis labios permitiéndole entrar en mi boca, mi lengua se encontró con la suya y la masajeo lentamente... Nos besamos durante minutos, horas, no me importaba cuanto... Solo sabia que lo amaba y él a mi y solo eso me importaba..._

_**[... Era de noche y estaba por llover y su mirada recorría mi ser...**_

_**... **__**Y desde entonces ya todo cambio**__**...] **_


End file.
